enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Signoraggio
, moneta romana dell'età imperiale.]] Il signoraggio è l'insieme dei redditi derivanti dall'emissione di monetaAndrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (Glossary, pag. 737): "signoraggio: i redditi del governo ottenuti stampando moneta; anche noto come tassa d'inflazione".David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420): «La causa fondamentale di gran parte degli episodi di alta inflazione e di iperinflazione, se non di tutti, è il bisogno del governo di ottenere signoraggio - cioè il reddito derivante dallo stampare moneta (Bresciani-Turroni, 1937; Cagan, 1956)».Bagliano e Marotta, in Economia monetaria, Il Mulino (pag. 18), definiscono il signoraggio come segue: . Il premio Nobel Paul R. Krugman, nel testo di economia internazionale scritto con Maurice Obstfeld, lo definisce come il flusso di «risorse reali che un governo guadagna quando stampa moneta che spende in beni e servizi»Paul R. Krugman, Maurice Obstfeld, International Economics: Theory and Policy, Addison Wesley, 2009, ISBN 0321493044 (Part IV, International Macroeconomic Policy, chapter 22, Developing Countries: Growth, Crisis, and Reform, pag. 626).La stessa definizione si trova in Maurice Obstfeld, Kenneth S. Rogoff, Foundations of International Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1996, ISBN 0262150476 (chapter 8, Money and Exchange Rates under Flexible Prices, section 2, The Cagan Model of Money and Prices, paragraph 6, Seigniorage, pag. 523): «Il signoraggio rappresenta i redditi reali che un governo acquisisce usando moneta appena emessa per comprare merci e beni non-monetari».. Il termine deriva dal provenzale senhoratge, derivazione di senhor, che in italiano significa signore. Nel Medio Evo, infatti, i signori feudali di tutta Europa cercarono di rendersi indipendenti dai sovrani attribuendosi il diritto di battere moneta e la titolarità dei relativi redditiCarlo M. Cipolla, Currency Depreciation in Medieval Europe, The Economic History Review, New Series, Vol. 15, No. 3, pp. 413-422, 1963.Stephen D. Williamson, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 2005, ISBN 0321240936 (Part V, Money and Business Cycles, chapter 10, A Monetary International Model, pag. 364).. Il signoraggio nella teoria economica In macroeconomia per signoraggio si intendono i redditi che un governo ottiene grazie alla possibilità di creare base monetaria in condizioni di monopolioJeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060 (Part III, Monetary Economics, chapter 11, Inflation: Fiscal and Monetary Aspects, section 2, The Inflation Tax and Seigniorage, pag. 339): «Il signoraggio è il reddito riscosso dal governo come risultato del suo potere monopolistico di stampare moneta». Negli stati moderni, solitamente, la banca centrale stampa le banconote mentre il governo (ad esempio tramite una zecca) conia le monete metalliche, ed entrambi hanno un reddito da signoraggio. In economia il signoraggio è innanzitutto una delle fonti con cui un governo finanzia la propria spesa pubblica eccedente rispetto alla raccolta di tributi. Lo stesso termine signoraggio nella letteratura economica è quasi sempre riferito ai vantaggi del governoWillem H. Buiter, Seigniorage, NBER Working Paper No. 12919, February 2007, JEL No. E4,E5,E6,H6.. Nei paesi a bassa inflazione conta per circa lo 0,5% del prodotto nazionale lordo mentre nei paesi ad alta inflazione tale valore è molto maggioreRobert J. Barro, Macroeconomics, John Wiley & Sons, 1987, ISBN 0471851256 (Part II, Inflation, chapter 8, Money, inflation, and interest rates in the market-clearing model, pag. 209).Robert J Gordon, Macroeconomics, Harper Collins, 1993, ISBN 0673521915 (Part IV, Inflation and Unemployment, chapter 10, Inflation: effects, costs, and policy options, pp. 301).. Nei casi estremi di iperinflazione il signoraggio è virtualmente l'unica fonte di finanziamento del governoOlivier Jean Blanchard, Stanley Fischer, Lectures on Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1989, ISBN 0262022834 (chapter 4, Money, section 7, Seigniorage and Inflation, pag. 195)David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420).. Il ricorso al signoraggio da parte del governo è generalmente associato ad un'elevata instabilità politica, dovuta sovente ad un sistema politico altamente polarizzatoDavid Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420).Alex Cukierman, Sebastian Edwards, Guido Tabellini, Seigniorage and Political Instability, The American Economic Review, Vol. 82, No. 3 (Jun., 1992), pp. 537-555.. Spesso avviene in concomitanza con la necessità di finanziare i costi di guerre, oppure in casi di shock esogeni che siano causa di un crollo dei prezzi di esportazione o anche solo nei casi in cui il governo non riesca a fronteggiare adeguatamente l'evasione fiscale. In tutti questi casi, i risparmiatori tenderanno a diffidare delle capacità del governo di onorare i propri debiti e si rifiuteranno di sottoscriverne le obbligazioniDavid Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420).. Nel caso in cui il potere di stampare moneta sia assegnato dal governo e questo lo usi per finanziare la spesa, il signoraggio corrisponde al rapporto tra il valore nominale della nuova base monetaria emessa in un certo intervallo temporale e l'indice generale dei prezzi (al netto dei trascurabili costi di produzione)Olivier Jean Blanchard, Stanley Fischer, Lectures on Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1989, ISBN 0262022834 (chapter 4, Money, section 7, Seigniorage and Inflation, pag. 198). I tentativi da parte del governo di finanziare il deficit pubblico aumentando le entrate da signoraggio possono essere causa di iperinflazioneOlivier Jean Blanchard, Stanley Fischer, Lectures on Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1989, ISBN 0262022834 (chapter 4, Money, section 7, Seigniorage and Inflation, pag. 201)Andrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (chapter 16, Government spending and its financing, section 5, Deficits and inflation, paragraph Real Seigniorage Collection and Inflation, pag. 673).David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420). e gran parte dei casi storici di elevata inflazione e di iperinflazione sono effettivamente dovuti alla necessità da parte del governo di finanziarsi attraverso il signoraggioDavid Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 420).Maurice Obstfeld, Kenneth S. Rogoff, Foundations of International Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1996, ISBN 0262150476 (chapter 8, Money and Exchange Rates under Flexible Prices, section 2, The Cagan Model of Money and Prices, paragraph 6, Seigniorage, pag. 523).. Il caso storico più eclatante e più studiato dalla teoria economica in cui l'abuso di ricorso al signoraggio da parte del governo ha causato una drammatica spirale iperinflattiva è la Germania (Repubblica di Weimar) del 1922-1923Andrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (chapter 16, Government spending and its financing, section 5, Deficits and inflation, paragraph Seigniorage and the Budget Deficit in the German Hyperinflation of 1922-1923, pag. 677).Phillip Cagan, The Monetary Dynamics of Hyperinflation, 1956, in Milton Friedman, Studies in the Quantity Theory of Money, University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0226264068.: il conseguente collasso economico fu il preludio dell'ascesa al potere del Nazismo e di Adolf HitlerRobert L Hetzel, German monetary history in the first half of the twentieth century, Economic Quarterly, Federal Reserve Bank of Richmond. Winter 2002; 88, 1.Sheri Berman, Civil Society and the Collapse of the Weimar Republic, World Politics, Vol. 49, No. 3 (Apr., 1997), Cambridge University Press, pp. 401-429.Lewis E. Hill, Charles E. Butler and Stephen A. Lorenzen, Inflation and the Destruction of Democracy: The Case of the Weimar Republic, Journal of Economic Issues, Vol. 11, No. 2 (Jun., 1977), pp. 299-313.. Nella prefazione al classico testo di Costantino Bresciani-Turroni sulle vicende del marco tedesco, Lionel Robbins osserva che «il deprezzamento del marco avvenuto tra il 1914 e il 1923 … ha distrutto la ricchezza degli elementi più solidi della società tedesca: e si è lasciato dietro uno squilibrio morale ed economico, atto a preparare il terreno per i disastri che sono seguiti. Hitler è il figlioccio dell'inflazione»Costantino Bresciani-Turroni, Le vicende storiche del marco tedesco, Università Bocconi, Milano, 1931 (aggiornato e ampliato più volte dall'autore negli anni successivi). Tradotto in inglese in [http://mises.org/books/economicsofinflation.pdf The Economics of Inflation, Costantino Bresciani-Turroni].. Krugman osserva che l'elevato ricorso al signoraggio è una caratteristica particolarmente frequente nei paesi in via di sviluppo. Nonostante i tentativi da parte di questi paesi di riformare le proprie istituzioni nella direzione dei paesi maggiormente industrializzati, tale processo rimane spesso incompiuto: alla maggiore statalizzazione di queste economie non corrisponde un'adeguata capacità di riscuotere le imposte per finanziare la spesa. Anche in questi casi il ricorso al signoraggio è associato ad elevata inflazione o iperinflazionePaul R. Krugman, Maurice Obstfeld, International Economics: Theory and Policy, Addison Wesley, 2009, ISBN 0321493044 (Part IV, International Macroeconomic Policy, chapter 22, Developing Countries: Growth, Crisis, and Reform, pag. 626).. Secondo Rudi Dornbusch (1987), le iperinflazioni sono gli esperimenti di laboratorio dell'economia monetaria: in presenza di questi tassi di inflazione, il collegamento tra moneta e prezzi è assolutamente fuori discussione e aldilà di qualsiasi controversiaRudiger Dornbusch, Lessons from the German Inflation Experience of the 1920s in R. Dornbusch, S. Fischer and J.Bossons, Macroeconomics and Finance. Essays in Honor of Franco Modigliani, pp. 337-366, MIT Press, 1987, ISBN 0262040875.. In virtù della stretta associazione tra signoraggio ed inflazione - per cui a maggior signoraggio corrisponde, più che proporzionalmenteDavid Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 424)., maggiore inflazione - il signoraggio è detto anche "tassa da inflazione" (in inglese "inflation tax"): è infatti a tutti gli effetti una tassa che gli operatori economici pagano al governo nella forma di un forzato minor potere d'acquisto della moneta detenuta nei propri portafogliAndrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (chapter 16, Government spending and its financing, section 5, Deficits and inflation, paragraph Real Seigniorage Collection and Inflation, pag. 673).David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 421).Milton Friedman, Government revenue from inflation, Journal of Political Economy 79, July, 1971.Stephen D. Williamson, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 2005, ISBN 0321240936 (Part V, Money and Business Cycles, chapter 10, A Monetary International Model, pag. 364).. La creazione di una banca centrale indipendente dal governo - cioè tale per cui il governo non abbia il potere di imporre alcuna misura di politica monetaria - è stata spesso una decisione fondamentale per stabilizzare un'economia colpita da iperinflazioneThomas J. Sargent, The Ends of Four Big Inflations, 1982, in Inflation: Causes and Effects, pp. 41-98 National Bureau of Economic Research, 1986.. Nel caso in cui il potere di stampare moneta sia assegnato alla banca centrale, il signoraggio riscosso da questa si definisce come il prodotto tra tasso d'interesse nominale e valore nominale della base monetaria in circolazione, diviso per l'indice generale dei prezzi (al netto dei trascurabili costi di produzione). Tale somma viene normalmente percepita dal governo sotto forma di imposte. Massimizzazione del signoraggio, curva di Laffer e iperinflazione Nelle sezioni precedenti è stata illustrata la relazione tra signoraggio ed inflazione. Se è vero che il ricorso al signoraggio fa aumentare l'inflazione a ritmo virtualmente illimitato, ciò non si traduce tuttavia necessariamente in un aumento del signoraggio reale riscosso dal governoJeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060 (Part III, Monetary Economics, chapter 11, Inflation: Fiscal and Monetary Aspects, section 2, The Inflation Tax and Seigniorage, pag. 343).Jeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060 (Part V, Special Topics in Macroeconomics, chapter 23, Stopping High Inflation, section 2, The Economic Dynamics of Hyperinflation, pag. 741).Andrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (chapter 16, Government spending and its financing, section 5, Deficits and inflation, paragraph Real Seigniorage Collection and Inflation, pp. 673-676).Maurice Obstfeld, Kenneth S. Rogoff, Foundations of International Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1996, ISBN 0262150476 (chapter 8, Money and Exchange Rates under Flexible Prices, section 2, The Cagan Model of Money and Prices, paragraph 6, Seigniorage, pp. 523-526).. Come mostrato in precedenza, questo è pari a \frac{\dot{M}}{P}\; e, se il governo è in grado di controllare il numeratore (cioè la creazione di nuova base monetaria), non è però certo in grado di controllare il denominatore (l'indice generale dei prezzi) che, come si è detto, cresce al tasso di inflazione. Per valori bassi dell'inflazione, il finanziamento di una piccola quota del deficit tramite emissione di moneta, fa aumentare il valore reale del signoraggio; ma per livelli crescenti del tasso di inflazione il valore reale del signoraggio aumenterà sempre meno finché inizierà a diminuire, invertendo la tendenza. Questo livello massimo di signoraggio reale corrisponde ad una soglia massima di tolleranza che il sistema economico è disposto a subire senza avvitarsi in una spirale iperinflazionista: se il governo tenterà di oltrepassare questa soglia l'inflazione andrà fuori controllo. Se il governo ritiene necessario massimizzare il signoraggio reale, mettendo in second'ordine ogni altro obiettivo di politica economica (stabilità dei prezzi, crescita economica, piena occupazione, distribuzione equa del reddito, ecc.), non dovrà oltrepassare quella soglia. La relazione tra signoraggio reale ed inflazione viene rappresentata graficamente ricorrendo ad una curva di Laffer modificata, dove sull'asse delle ascisse vi è l'inflazione e sull'asse delle ordinate vi è il signoraggio reale (anziché rispettivamente l'aliquota fiscale e le entrate fiscali, come nell'originale curva di Laffer)David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678 (chapter 9, Inflation and monetary policy, section 7, Seignorage and Inflation, pag. 422).Jeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060 (Part III, Monetary Economics, chapter 11, Inflation: Fiscal and Monetary Aspects, section 2, The Inflation Tax and Seigniorage, pag. 343).Jeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060 (Part V, Special Topics in Macroeconomics, chapter 23, Stopping High Inflation, section 2, The Economic Dynamics of Hyperinflation, pag. 741).Andrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286 (chapter 16, Government spending and its financing, section 5, Deficits and inflation, paragraph Real Seigniorage Collection and Inflation, pp. 673-676).Maurice Obstfeld, Kenneth S. Rogoff, Foundations of International Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1996, ISBN 0262150476 (chapter 8, Money and Exchange Rates under Flexible Prices, section 2, The Cagan Model of Money and Prices, paragraph 6, Seigniorage, pp. 523-526).Thomas J. Sargent, Dynamic macroeconomic theory, Harvard University Press, 1987 (pp. 262-275). ISBN 0674218779.. Questioni aperte Se dunque il reddito da signoraggio può essere efficientemente massimizzato dal governo, perché l'esperienza storica mostra che, al contrario, molti governi tendono a porsi sul lato sbagliato della curva di Laffer, a destra del valore che massimizza il signoraggio ovvero in punti in cui il signoraggio realmente riscosso è minore? Cagan suggerisce che i governi scelgono di abusare del signoraggio quando sono alla disperata ricerca di fondi per coprire vasti deficit di bilancio. In questi casi i governi tendono a fidarsi eccessivamente dei redditi da signoraggio ed attivano così spirali iperinflazionistiche. Un'ulteriore ipotesi che Cagan avanza è che le aspettative sul futuro da parte del settore privato siano imperfette, nella fattispecie di natura adattiva, cioè "backward-looking": in questo caso il governo potrebbe avere benefici di breve periodo da un ricorso al signoraggio maggiore del massimo consigliabile in quanto gli operatori starebbero sempre in ritardo nell'aggiustare le proprie aspettative. Gli economisti contemporanei non sono soddisfatti da quest'ultima spiegazione perché ritengono che, almeno sul piano dei modelli teorici, l'ipotesi che il governo sia in grado di ingannare sistematicamente il mercato non sia accettabile. Ciò tuttavia non toglie che il governo, spinto da esigenze contingenti, possa ugualmente tentarvi. Nonostante la generale diffidenza degli economisti, Stanley Fischer ha osservato che «forse la semplice ipotesi di aspettative razionali qui non funziona, perché è difficile credere che gli agenti economici durante le iperinflazioni capiscano i processi dinamici ai quali stiano partecipando senza passare per qualche processo di apprendimento che sarebbe l'equivalente delle aspettative adattive»Stanley Fischer, Comments on Thomas Sargent and Neil Wallace, "Inflation and the Government Budget Constraint", in Assaf Razin and Efraim Sadka, Economic Policy in Theory and Practice, New York: St. Martin’s, 1987.L'intervento di Fischer viene citato anche in Thomas Sargent, Noah Williams, Tao Zha, The Conquest of South American Inflation, Journal of Political Economy, vol. 117, no. 2, 2009. Nelle parole di Fischer: «Perhaps the simple rational expectations assumption is at fault here, for it is difficult to believe that economic agents in the hyperinflations understood the dynamic processes in which they were participating without undergoing some learning process that would be the equivalent of adaptive expectations».. Ma anche sotto l'ipotesi di perfette aspettative razionali "forward-looking" - ipotesi a cui, innanzitutto per motivi metodologici, gli economisti non sono disposti a rinunciare - il modello di Cagan riesce a spiegare un problema sottile associato all'analisi del signoraggio. Il governo ha infatti l'interesse ad annunciare una politica monetaria coerente con l'analisi svolta sopra, comunicando al mercato la propria intenzione di attenersi ad un'offerta di moneta pari a \left(\frac{M}{P}\right)^* = \left(\frac{1 + \eta}{\eta}\right)^{-\eta} , ma poi, una volta incassata la fiducia del pubblico, ha piuttosto interesse a tradirlo fissando \frac{M}{P} > \left(\frac{M}{P}\right)^* . Questo fenomeno è noto come "incoerenza intertemporale della politica economica" (per approfondimenti vedi l'analisi dei premi Nobel Finn Kydland e Edward PrescottFinn E. Kydland and Edward C. Prescott, Rules rather than discretion: The inconsistency of optimal plans, The Journal of Political Economy, Vol. 85, No. 3 (Jun., 1977), pp. 473-492. e la letteratura che ne è originata). Se il pubblico è credulone e continua a credere agli annunci del governo, lo stesso trucco può essere ripetuto con successo indefinitamente, ed in questo caso il governo riuscirà effettivamente ad ottenere benefici dall'abuso di signoraggio, senza subire la punizione del mercato. Ma quest'ipotesi, almeno su un piano modellistico-formale, è inaccettabile. Molto più probabilmente gli operatori, dopo essere stati ingannati dal governo una prima volta, non gli concederanno altra fiducia e ne anticiperanno la tentazione di barare ulteriormente tramite la formazione di aspettative pessimiste sul futuro. Pertanto il governo, se si troverà nella necessità di massimizzare i redditi da signoraggio, prima dovrà necessariamente riconquistarsi una credibilità presso il pubblico. Per ottenere questo risultato, il governo potrebbe decidere di "legarsi le mani" legislativamente, ma questa scelta è spesso considerata troppo rigida. L'alternativa è allora quella di riguadagnarsi una buona reputazione presso il mercato con scelte di politica economica continuativamente coerenti e credibili: ciò tuttavia richiede molto tempo ed occorre considerare che, se è lungo e difficile il percorso di riconquista della reputazione, una sola scelta incoerente o non credibile può farla perdere nuovamente. Esistono quindi dei costi di cui il governo deve tenere conto, se vuole servirsi utilmente dello strumento del signoraggio, e senza causare danni economici. Per approfondimenti circa gli "equilibri di reputazione" si veda il modello di Robert J. Barro e David B. GordonRobert J. Barro, David B. Gordon, A Positive Theory of Monetary Policy in a Natural Rate Model, The Journal of Political Economy, vol. 91, no. 4, 1983 e la letteratura che ne è originata. Ricorso al signoraggio da parte dei governi Il ricorso al signoraggio da parte dei governi, per finanziare quote del deficit pubblico, come si è visto, è un fenomeno noto e oggetto di studio da parte della teoria economica. Si è visto anche che non tutti i governi ricorrono al signoraggio nella stessa misura: i paesi politicamente più stabili tendono a ricorrervi il meno possibile; i paesi più instabili sono invece tentati di ricorrervi oltre ogni limite di ragionevolezza. Di seguito si riporta un elenco che mostra queste differenze nel periodo 1975-1985, periodo considerato generalmente di elevata inflazione. |} Reid W. Click ha raccolto stime per un più ampio numero di paesi e corrispondenti ad un più ampio intervallo temporale, il periodo tra il 1971 e il 1990Reid W. Click, Seigniorage in a Cross-Section of Countries, Journal of Money, Credit and Banking, Vol. 30, No. 2, pag. 155, 1998.. Se ne riporta la tabella di seguito. |} Tahir Andrabi ha studiato la correlazione tra il ricorso al signoraggio ed il tasso di crescita economica di lungo periodo per 74 paesi nel periodo compreso tra il 1971 ed il 1988, rilevando una correlazione significativamente negativa.Tahir Andrabi, Seigniorage, Taxation, and Weak Government, Journal of Money, Credit and Banking, Vol. 29, No. 1, pp. 106-126, 1997. Definizione di signoraggio in Bankitalia La Banca d'Italia definisce il proprio signoraggio in questo modo:Banca d'Italia - Signoraggio :« Per signoraggio viene comunemente inteso l'insieme dei redditi derivanti dall'emissione di moneta. Con riferimento all'euro il reddito da signoraggio generato dall'emissione della moneta è definito come reddito originato dagli attivi detenuti in contropartita delle banconote in circolazione e viene ricompreso nel calcolo del reddito monetario che, secondo l'articolo 32.1 dello Statuto del SEBC, è “Il reddito ottenuto dalle Banche Centrali Nazionali nell'esercizio delle funzioni di politica monetaria del Sistema Europeo delle Banche Centrali. » Il signoraggio derivante dall'emissione diretta di moneta da parte del governo viene incassato da questo, mentre quello derivante dall'emissione di moneta da parte della banca centrale viene in parte prelevato dal governo, sotto forma d'imposta, e il rimanente resta alla banca centrale, dove viene utilizzato per coprire i costi di funzionamento e, per l'eventuale parte eccedente, costituisce utile netto. Le banche centrali possono essere enti pubblici (come la Banca di Francia) o società di capitali il cui capitale è interamente (come la Banca del Canada) o in maggioranza (come la Banca Nazionale Svizzera) di proprietà statale, in questi casi tale utile finisce per essere incassato, in tutto o in parte, dal governo. La Banca d'Italia è un istituto di diritto pubblico ma le sue quote di partecipazione al capitale sono in grande maggioranza private: per il 94,33% di proprietà di banche e assicurazioni e solo per il 5,67% di enti pubblici (INPS e INAIL)I partecipanti al capitale della Banca d'Italia. Lo statuto della Banca d'Italia, una volta pagate le imposte, concede di distribuire ai partecipanti solo una minima parte degli utili netti annuali, da spartirsi tra tutti in base alle quote possedute. Dal 20 al 40% degli utili netti viene aggiunto alle riserve valutarie ordinarie e/o straordinarie dell'istituto e la parte restante (dal 60% all'80%) viene trasferita al pubblico erario. Ad esempio, come si evinceBilancio della Banca d'Italia per il 2009, a pagina 345 della Relazione Annuale 2009 dal Bilancio della Banca d'Italia per il 2009, a pagina 345 della Relazione Annuale, in quell'anno l'utile netto è stato di euro 1.668.576.514, ripartiti come segue: :allo Stato sono stati versati euro 1.001.130.308, corrispondenti al 60.00% dell'utile netto; :alle riserve ordinaria e straordinaria sono stati destinati euro 608.015.606 (calcolati come 333.715.303 + 333.715.303 - 59.415.000), corrispondenti al 36.44% dell'utile netto; :ai partecipanti sono stati versati euro 59.430.600 (calcolati come 9.360 + 6.240 + 59.415.000), corrispondenti al 3.56% dell'utile netto. Larga parte degli utili distribuiti ai partecipanti viene calcolata come percentuale - non superiore al 4% - delle riserve detenute nell'anno precedente, come previsto dal comma terzo dell'art. 40 dello StatutoStatuto della Banca d'Italia che recita «''Dai frutti annualmente percepiti sugli investimenti delle riserve, può essere, su proposta del Consiglio superiore e con l’approvazione dell’assemblea ordinaria, prelevata e distribuita ai partecipanti, in aggiunta a quanto previsto dall’art. 39, una somma non superiore al 4% dell’importo delle riserve medesime, quali risultano dal bilancio dell’esercizio precedente''». Nel 2009 si è trattato di un importo pari allo 0.5% dell’ammontare complessivo delle riserve al 31 dicembre 2008, cioè euro 59.415.000. La parte rimanente, di importo generalmente trascurabile, non può, ex art. 39, commi 1 e 2, eccedere il 10% del capitale, corrispondente nel 2009 a euro 15.600. Storia del signoraggio ]] Nell'antichità, quando la base monetaria consisteva di monete in metallo prezioso, chiunque disponesse di metallo prezioso poteva portarlo presso la zecca di Stato, dove veniva trasformato in monete con l'effigie del sovrano. I diritti spettanti alla zecca e al sovrano erano esatti trattenendo una parte del metallo prezioso. Il signoraggio in tale contesto è dunque l'imposta sulla coniazione, noto anche come diritto di zecca. Il valore nominale della moneta e il valore intrinseco delle monete non coincidevano, a causa del signoraggio e dei costi di produzione delle monete. L'imposta sulla coniazione serviva poi a finanziare la spesa pubblica. Nel caso in cui lo Stato possedesse miniere di metallo prezioso, il signoraggio coinciderebbe con la differenza tra il valore nominale delle monete coniate e i costi per estrarre il metallo prezioso e coniare le monete. Già con i romani, da Settimio Severo si può parlare di signoraggio: questo imperatore dimezzò la quantità di metallo prezioso contenuto nelle monete, mentre lasciò invariato il valore nominale. Tra l'800 e il 1200, il sistema monetario europeo era semplice, basato quasi esclusivamente sul denarius introdotto da Carlo MagnoLa stabilità dei prezzi: perché è importante per te, Banca centrale europea, pag. 19.Carlo M. Cipolla, Currency Depreciation in Medieval Europe, The Economic History Review, New Series, Vol. 15, No. 3, pp. 413-422, 1963.. Con la caduta di Costantinopoli, le signorie europee, a partire da Genova e Firenze, tornarono a battere moneta (1252). Essendo in circolazione tanti diversi tipi di moneta, con diverse denominazioni, coniate in differenti metalli (oro, argento, rame) e con diversi standard di purezza, si pose il problema giuridico se il monarca potesse imporre una tassa di signoraggio sulla produzione delle monete. La scuola giuridica dei canonisti elaborò un orientamento favorevole; quella dei romanisti sostenne che il signoraggio avrebbe dovuto essere nulloDaniel A. Schiffman, The Valuation of Coins in Medieval Jewish Jurisprudence, Journal of the History of Economic Thought, Volume 27, Number 2, June 2005. Con la rivoluzione industriale e, nel XX secolo, con la Conferenza di Bretton Woods si assiste al graduale abbandono dei sistemi monetari fondati sui metalli preziosi e sulla convertibilità delle monete in metalli preziosi. La crescita degli scambi economici provocata dalla rivoluzione industriale rese necessario l'uso di monete la cui offerta non fosse vincolata dalla limitata disponibilità di metalli preziosi. Inoltre l'affermarsi di talune monete, sempre più diffuse e accettate negli scambi internazionali, rese obsoleto il ricorso ai metalli preziosi per regolare tali scambi. Infine l'affermazione del biglietto di banca e di altre forme di pagamento svincolate dall'uso di metalli preziosi si spiega con la praticità dei sistemi di pagamento che non obbligano a trasferire ingenti quantità di pesante metallo prezioso. Il signoraggio oggi Nei paesi dell'area euro, il reddito da signoraggio viene incassato dai governi dei paesi membri per il conio delle monete metalliche, e dalla Banca centrale europea (BCE) per la stampa delle banconote, che emette in condizioni di monopolioInfatti, secondo l'articolo 105 A del Trattato di Maastricht «La BCE ha il diritto esclusivo di autorizzare l'emissione di banconote all'interno della Comunità. La BCE e le Banche centrali nazionali possono emettere banconote. Le banconote emesse dalla BCE e dalle Banche centrali nazionali costituiscono le uniche banconote aventi corso legale nella Comunità.». Tali redditi sono poi ridistribuiti dalla BCE alle varie banche centrali nazionaliStephen D. Williamson, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 2005, ISBN 0321240936 (Part VI, International Macroeconomics, chapter 14, Money in the Open Economy, pag. 505). in ragione della rispettiva quota partecipazione (per la Banca d'Italia ad esempio il 12,5%La partecipazione al capitale della BCE). I singoli governi nazionali provvedono in seguito a prelevare gran parte di tali redditi dalle banche centrali tramite il prelievo fiscaleAd esempio nell'anno 2007 l'utile prima delle imposte della Banca d'Italia è stato di 1.705.646.647 euro, dei quali 1.610.489.843 euro (circa il 94.4%) sono stati incamerati dal governo italiano sotto forma di imposte, con un utile netto di esercizio di 95 156 804 euro per la banca; Cfr. Bilancio della Banca d'Italia, p. 20, "Conto Economico". In taluni casi, come per la Bank of England, essendo la banca centrale completamente di proprietà statale, il reddito derivato dall'emissione delle banconote viene indirettamente incamerato interamente dal governoLa Bank of England è stata nazionalizzata nel 1946 http://www.bankofengland.co.uk/about/history/index3.htm. I singoli governi, tra i quali quello italiano, incassano direttamente il reddito derivante dal diritto di emettere monete metalliche, dal quale devono sottrarre i costi per produrle. Si tratta di un reddito quasi sempre modesto, eccezion fatta nel caso di stati di piccole dimensioni come la Repubblica di San Marino e la Città del Vaticano le cui monete diventano oggetto di collezione. Negli anni ottanta-novanta, l'eccessiva dipendenza dal signoraggio di alcuni governi europei - tra cui il Portogallo, l'Irlanda, l'Italia, la Grecia e la Spagna (i PIIGS) - rappresentò una delle maggiori difficoltà per la realizzazione dell'Unione Monetaria EuropeaMalcolm Levitt, Christopher Lord, The political economy of Monetary Union, St. Martin's Press, New York, 2000, pag. 45-46. ISBN 031223189X.. Nel 2002 l'allora ministro dell'economia Giulio Tremonti propose di stampare banconote da 1 e 2 euro. Il 12 settembre l'allora presidente della BCE Wim Duisenberg in una conferenza stampa, in risposta a Tremonti, disse: :« Non abbiamo progetti di introdurre banconote da 1 o 2 euro, ma ne abbiamo sentito parlare. Naturalmente, ne abbiamo discusso. Stiamo valutando le implicazioni di introdurre tali banconote. In linea di principio non abbiamo niente contro questo progetto, ma stiamo valutando le implicazioni e spero che Mr. Tremonti si renda conto che se tale banconota dovesse essere introdotta, egli perderebbe il diritto di signoraggio che si accompagna ad essa. Dunque se egli, come Ministro dell'economia, ne sarebbe contento non lo so. » Mentre la creazione e l'emissione monetaria è gestita dalla Banca Centrale e avviene in contropartita ad obbligazioni statali reperite sul mercato aperto, la semplice creazione della moneta scritturale è facoltà di tutto il sistema economico, nazionale ed internazionale. La differenza è tratteggiata dalla Banca centrale del Canada nel proprio sitoSeigniorage Revenue . Mentre nel caso delle monete metalliche il reddito consiste nella differenza tra il valore nominale delle monete metalliche emesse e il costo per produrle, nel caso dell'emissione di monete non metalliche il reddito consiste negli interessi maturati sui titoli acquistati a fronte dell'emissione di moneta. Tali redditi, incamerati dalla banca centrale, servono a pagarne i costi e le imposte sull'emissione di moneta. Il reddito da signoraggio viene in gran parte incamerato dal governo che ha concesso alla banca centrale il diritto di emettere base monetaria in condizioni di monopolio. Signoraggio e dollarizzazione Quando un paese adotta una moneta estera come valuta con corso legale, rinuncia al diritto di signoraggio. La dollarizzazione, ovvero la sostituzione della moneta locale con il dollaro statunitense (o con la moneta di un altro stato estero), comporta due tipi di perdite relative al signoraggio: da un lato a mano a mano che si ritira dalla circolazione la moneta nazionale cambiandola con la divisa straniera, le autorità monetarie devono ricomprare la massa di moneta di proprietà del pubblico e delle banche, restituendo i diritti di signoraggio che si erano accumulati con il tempo. Inoltre le autorità monetarie perdono i guadagni relativi al signoraggio nel futuro. Nel contempo, lo stato di cui si è adottata la moneta (gli Stati Uniti nel caso della dollarizzazione) aumenta le proprie entrate relative al signoraggio ed è sorto un dibattito in merito all'opportunità che parte di tali guadagni sia retrocessa alle nazioni che hanno adottato la valuta. A questo riguardo, esiste un precedente negli accordi sottoscritti tra il Sudafrica e altri tre stati africani che utilizzano il rand come valuta avente corso legale (Lesotho, Namibia e Swaziland). Gli Stati Uniti, invece, non hanno sottoscritto fino a oggi alcun accordo simile con Panama o con altri paesi in cui il dollaro ha corso legale. Ciononostante, al Senato degli Stati Uniti sono state presentate proposte legislative relative al rimborso dei diritti di signoraggio. Teorie del complotto sul signoraggio Il signoraggio è oggetto dell'elaborazione di varie teorie del complotto, diffuse attraverso libri, blog e siti web. Esse sostengono che il signoraggio sarebbe riscosso dalle banche centrali e non dal governo e che l'emissione di moneta da parte delle banche centrali sarebbe svolta per favorire banchieri e poteri forti a detrimento dei cittadiniDiversi soggetti, sul web, si sono occupati di smentire tali teorie usando un linguaggio semplice e comprensibile. Si vedano ad esempio La bufala del signoraggio, Sito sulle frottole sul signoraggio, Ancora sul nonsenso signoraggista, Signoraggio tra mito e realtà. Secondo queste tesi il governo dovrebbe abbattere il debito pubblico con l'emissione di moneta, mentre invece - abbiamo visto - una tale ipotesi trascinerebbe il sistema economico in una drammatica spirale iperinflazionistica portandolo in breve al collasso. Tali tesi, propagandate da autori privi di alcuna autorevolezza scientifica, non hanno quindi alcun fondamento e trovano smentita in qualsiasi manuale divulgativo o specialistico di economia, tanto da poter definire tali teorie come una bufala. La Corte Suprema di Cassazione sul signoraggio La Corte Suprema di Cassazione nel luglio del 2006Corte Suprema di Cassazione, sentenza nº 16751, 21 luglio 2006 ha respinto con sentenza definitiva una richiesta di un cittadino a ottenere la propria quota di reddito da signoraggio. Ha osservato che la pretesa si fonda non sul mancato rispetto delle regole giuridiche da parte della Banca d'Italia, bensì su un diverso modo di distribuire il reddito da signoraggio, auspicato dal cittadino che ha chiamato in giudizio la Banca d'Italia. Tale richiesta, che configura secondo la Cassazione una pretesa di mettere in discussione la scelte con cui lo Stato italiano ha configurato la propria politica monetaria, attraverso gli organi istituzionali competenti, secondo la Cassazione esula dall'ambito della giurisdizione, in quanto non tocca al giudice sindacare il modo in cui lo Stato italiano esplichi le proprie funzioni sovrane. Prima di questa sentenza la Banca d'Italia aveva messo in guardia i cittadini dall'adire le vie legali seguendo la sentenza del giudice di pace di Lecce, sentenza poi cassata in sede di impugnazione dalla successiva decisione della Corte Cassazione. Il comunicato ufficiale della Banca d'Italia recitava: :« In relazione alle numerose richieste di pagamento, formulate rivendicando la proprietà collettiva della moneta unica europea e il relativo reddito da signoraggio, pervenute alla Banca d'Italia a seguito della diffusione data dai mezzi di informazione alla sentenza del Giudice di pace di Lecce n. 2978/05, l'Istituto informa che la sentenza, avente effetto solo tra le parti dell'originario giudizio, costituisce una pronuncia del tutto isolata, già disattesa dal Giudice di pace di Pizzo Calabro il quale, con sentenza depositata l'8 aprile c.a. e con altre 17 decisioni di analogo tenore, ha ritenuto i singoli componenti delle collettività nazionali privi del potere di agire in giudizio per contestare le pubbliche potestà di emissione della moneta e di gestione del valore monetario. La sentenza del Giudice di pace di Lecce è stata impugnata dalla Banca d'Italia presso la Suprema Corte di Cassazione, cui è rimessa la decisione definitiva della controversia, che sarà discussa prima dell'estate. Si informa, infine, che, già prima dell'adozione della moneta unica, la magistratura aveva ripetutamente respinto simili azioni di rivendica della proprietà collettiva della massa monetaria, coltivate nei confronti della Banca d'Italia, quale Istituto di emissione della lira talvolta condannando gli attori al risarcimento del danno per lite temeraria. In considerazione di quanto sopra, la Banca d'Italia continuerà a respingere le richieste di pagamento del reddito da signoraggio. » Note Bibliografia Manualistica principale ed altri classici *John Maynard Keynes, Tract on Monetary Reform, Harcourt, Brace, New York, 1923. *Irving Fisher, The theory of interest, New York: Macmillan, 1930. *John Maynard Keynes, The general theory of employment, interest and money, London: Macmillan, 1936. *John R. Hicks, Mr Keynes and the "classics": A suggested interpretation, Econometrica 5 (April), 1937. *Costantino Bresciani-Turroni, Le vicende storiche del marco tedesco, Università Bocconi, Milano, 1931. Tradotto in inglese in [http://mises.org/books/economicsofinflation.pdf Costantino Bresciani-Turroni, The Economics of Inflation], 1937. *Thomas J. Sargent, Dynamic macroeconomic theory, Harvard University Press, 1987. ISBN 0674218779. *Robert J. Barro, Macroeconomics, John Wiley & Sons, 1987, ISBN 0471851256. *Olivier Jean Blanchard, Stanley Fischer, Lectures on Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1989, ISBN 0262022834. *Andrew B. Abel, Ben S. Bernanke, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 1992, ISBN 0201504286. *Alex Cukierman, Central Bank Strategies, Credibility and Independence: Theory and Evidence, The MIT Press, Cambridge, 1992, ISBN 0262031981. *Jeffrey D. Sachs, Felipe B. Larrain, Macroeconomics in the Global Economy, Prentice-Hall, 1993, ISBN 0135442060. *Robert J. Gordon, Macroeconomics, Harper Collins, 1993, ISBN 0673521915. *David Romer, Advanced Macroeconomics, McGraw-Hill, 1996, ISBN 0070536678. *Maurice Obstfeld, Kenneth S. Rogoff, Foundations of International Macroeconomics, Massachussetts Institute of Technology, 1996, ISBN 0262150476. *Malcolm Levitt, Christopher Lord, The political economy of Monetary Union, St. Martin's Press, New York, 2000. ISBN 031223189X. *Stephen D. Williamson, Macroeconomics, Addison Wesley, 2005, ISBN 0321240936. *Paul R. Krugman, Maurice Obstfeld, International Economics: Theory and Policy, Addison Wesley, 2009, ISBN 0321493044. Articoli *Frank Plumpton Ramsey, A Contribution to the Theory of Taxation. The Economic Journal, Vol. 37, No. 145 pp. 47-61, 1927. *Milton Friedman, Discussion of the inflationary gap, in Milton Friedman, Essays in positive economics (University of Chicago, Chicago, IL) 251-262, 1953. *Phillip Cagan, The Monetary Dynamics of Hyperinflation, 1956, in Milton Friedman, Studies in the Quantity Theory of Money, University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0226264068. *Martin J. Bailey, The welfare cost of inflationary finance, Journal of Political Economy, 64:93-100, 1956. *John F. Muth, Rational expectations and the theory of price movements, Econometrica 29 (July), pp. 315-335, 1961. *Milton Friedman, Government revenue from inflation, Journal of Political Economy 79, July, 1971. *Robert J. Barro, Inflationary Finance and the Welfare Cost of Inflation, The Journal of Political Economy, Vol. 80, No. 5, pp. 978-1001, 1972. *Edmund S. Phelps, Inflation in the theory of public finance, The Swedish Journal of Economics, Vol. 75, No. 1, Stabilization Policy, pp. 67-82, 1973. *Leonardo Auernheimer, The Honest Government's Guide to the Revenue from the Creation of Money, The Journal of Political Economy, Vol. 82, No. 3, pp. 598-606, 1974. *Finn E. Kydland and Edward C. Prescott, Rules rather than discretion: The inconsistency of optimal plans, The Journal of Political Economy, Vol. 85, No. 3, pp. 473-492, 1977. *Guillermo A. Calvo, Optimal seigniorage from money creation, Journal of Monetary Economics, 4, 3, pp. 203-517, 1978. *Guillermo A. Calvo, On the time consistency of optimal policy in a monetary economy, Econometrica, 46, pp. 1411-1428, 1978. *Alvin L. Marty, Inflation, taxes, and the public debt, Journal of Money, Credit, and Banking, 10(4), pp. 437-52, 1978. *Jeremy J. Siegel, Inflation, bank profts, and government seigniorage, American Economic Review, Vol. 71, No. 2, Papers and Proceedings of the Ninety-Third Annual Meeting of the American Economic Association, pp. 352-355, 1981. *Thomas J. Sargent, Neil Wallace, Some unpleasant monetarist arithmetic, Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Quarterly Review, 5:1-17, 1981. *Robert J. Barro, Measuring the Fed's revenue from money creation, Economics Letters 10, pp. 327–332, 1982. *Stanley Fischer, Seigniorage and the Case for a National Money, Journal of Political Economy, Vol. 90, pp. 295-313, 1982. *Robert J. Barro, David B. Gordon, A Positive Theory of Monetary Policy in a Natural Rate Model, The Journal of Political Economy, vol. 91, no. 4, 1983. *Robert J. Barro, David B. Gordon, Rules, discretion and reputation in a model of monetary policy, Journal of Monetary Economics, Volume 12, Issue 1, pp. 101-121, 1983. *Allan Drazen, A general measure of inflation tax revenues, Economics Letters, Volume 17, Issue 4, pp. 327-330, 1985. *David Romer, Financial Intermediation, Reserve Requirements, and Inside Money, Journal of Monetary Economics, Volume 16, Issue 2, pp. 175-194, 1985. *Thomas J. Sargent, The Ends of Four Big Inflations, 1982, in Inflation: Causes and Effects, pp. 41-98 National Bureau of Economic Research, 1986. *Herschel I. Grossman, John B. Van Huyck, Seigniorage, inflation, and reputation, Journal of Monetary Economics, 18:1, pp. 21-31, 1986. *Michael D. Bordo, Money, deflation and seigniorage in the fifteenth century: A review essay, Journal of Monetary Economics 18:3, pp. 337-346, 1986. *Rudiger Dornbusch, Lessons from the German Inflation Experience of the 1920s in R. Dornbusch, S. Fischer and J.Bossons, Macroeconomics and Finance. Essays in Honor of Franco Modigliani, pp. 337-366, MIT Press, 1987, ISBN 0262040875. *Nicholas Gregory Mankiw, The Optimal Collection of Seigniorage: Theory and Evidence, Journal of Monetary Economics, 20, 327-341, 1987. *Willem H. Buiter, A Fiscal Theory of Hyperdeflations? Some Surprising Monetarist Arithmetic, Oxford Economic Papers, New Series, Vol. 39, No. 1, pp. 111-118, 1987. *Vittorio Grilli, Exchange rates and seigniorage, European Economic Review 33, pp. 580-587, 1989. *Vittorio Grilli, Seigniorage in Europe, in Marcello De Cecco e Alberto Giovannini, A European Central Bank?, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1989. *Miguel A. Kiguel, Budget Deficits, Stability, and the Monetary Dynamics of Hyperinflation, Journal of Money, Credit and Banking, Vol. 21, No. 2, pp. 148-157, 1989. *Luigi Spaventa, Seigniorage: Old and New Policy Issues'’, Europeun Economic Reciew, 33: 557-563, 1989. *Bharat Trehan, Carl E. Walsh, ''Seigniorage and Tax Smoothing in the United States, 1914-1986, Journal of Monetary Economics, 25:1, pp. 97-112, 1990. *Martin Klein and Manfred J.M. Neumann, Seigniorage: What Is It and Who Gets It?, Weltwirtschaftliches Archiv, Bd. 126, H. 2, pp. 205-221, 1990. *Michael Bruno, Stanley Fischer, Seigniorage, Operating Rules, and the High Inflation Trap, The Quarterly Journal of Economics, Vol. 105, No. 2, pp. 353-374, 1990. *Phillip Cagan, Expectations in the German hyperinflation reconsidered, Journal of International Money and Finance, Volume 10, Issue 4, pp. 552-560, 1991. *José De Gregorio, Welfare costs of inflation, seigniorage, and financial innovation, Staff Papers - International Monetary Fund, Vol. 38, No. 4, pp. 675-704, 1991. *Alberto F. Alesina, Vittorio Grilli, The European central bank: reshaping monetary politics in Europe, 1991, in Matthew B. Canzoneri, Vittorio Grilli, Paul R. Masson (eds.), Establishing a Central Bank: Issues in Europe and Lessons from the U.S., Cambridge University Press, London. ISBN 0521420989. *Manfred J.M. Neumann, Seigniorage in the United States: how much does the U.S. government make from money production, Review of the Federal Reserve Bank of St. Louis, 74(2), pp. 29-40, 1992. *Alex Cukierman, Sebastian Edwards, Guido Tabellini, Seigniorage and Political Instability, The American Economic Review, Vol. 82, No. 3, pp. 537-555, 1992. *Joshua Aizenman, Competitive externalities and the optimal seigniorage, Journal of Money, Credit, and Banking, 24:1, pp. 61-71, 1993. *Daniel Gros, Seigniorage and EMU, European Journal of Political Economy, 9:4, pp. 581-601, 1993. *Carl E. Walsh, Central bank strategies, credibility, and independence: a review essay, Journal of Monetary Economics, Volume 32, Issue 2, pp. 287-302, 1993. *Akira Motomura, The Best and Worst of Currencies: Seigniorage and Currency Policy in Spain, 1597–1650, The Journal of Economic History, 54, pp. 104-127, 1994. *Patrick Honohan, Does it matter how seigniorage is measured?, Applied Financial Economics, 6:3, pp. 293-300, 1996. *Maurice Obstfeld, Dynamic seigniorage theory: an exploration, Macroeconomic Dynamics, 1:3, pp. 588-614 Cambridge University Press, 1997. *Sheri Berman, Civil Society and the Collapse of the Weimar Republic, World Politics, Vol. 49, No. 3, Cambridge University Press, pp. 401-429, 1997. *Ernst Baltensperger, Thomas J. Jordan, Principles of Seigniorage, Swiss Journal of Economics and Statistics, 133, II, pp. 133-152, 1997. *Tahir Andrabi, Seigniorage, Taxation, and Weak Government, Journal of Money, Credit and Banking, Vol. 29, No. 1, pp. 106-126, 1997. *Reid W. Click, Seigniorage in a Cross-Section of Countries, Journal of Money, Credit and Banking, Vol. 30, No. 2, pp. 154-171, 1998. *Russell W. Cooper, Hubert Kempf, Dollarization and the Conquest of Hyperinflation in Divided Societies, Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Quarterly Review, Vol. 25, No. 3, pp. 3-12, 2001. *Berthold Herrendorf, Time Consistent Collection of Optimal Seigniorage: A Unifying Framework, Journal of Economic Surveys, Volume 11, Issue 1, pp. 1-46, 2002. *Robert L Hetzel, German monetary history in the first half of the twentieth century, Economic Quarterly, Federal Reserve Bank of Richmond, 88:1, 2002. *L. Randall Wray, Seigniorage or Sovereignty?, in Louis-Philippe Rochon, Sergio Rossi, Modern theories of money: the nature and role of money in capitalist economies, Edward Elgar, 2003, ISBN 1840647892. *Willem H. Buiter, Seigniorage, NBER Working Paper No. 12919, February 2007, JEL No. E4,E5,E6,H6. Altri testi * Carlo Maria Cipolla, Storia economica dell'europa pre-industriale, il Mulino * Paul Samuelson, Economia, Zanichelli * Bagliano e Marotta, Economia Monetaria, il Mulino * Eichengreen, La globalizzazione del capitale, Baldini&Castoldi * Garzantina Economia * Pierce e Shaw, Economia monetaria, il Mulino * Bianchi, Dizionario di economia politica, voce Moneta, Boringhieri * Savona, Alla ricerca della sovranità monetaria, Libri Scheiwiller * Dornbusch e Fischer, Macroeconomia, il Mulino * Onado, Banca come impresa, il Mulino * Lemme, Moneta scritturale e moneta elettronica, Giappichelli Editore * Economia dell'integrazione europea (Testi di riferimento proposti) *Michele Fratianni, Franco Spinelli, Anna J. Schwartz, A Monetary History of Italy, Cambridge University Press, 2005. ISBN 9780521023450. Voci correlate * Moneta * Inflazione * Iperinflazione * Deficit pubblico * Debito pubblico * Politica fiscale * Politica monetaria * Titoli di stato (BOT, CTZ, CCT, BTP, BTP€i) * Conferenza di Bretton Woods Collegamenti esterni *Signoraggio sul sito della Banca d'Italia Categoria:Pubblico Categoria:Denaro per nulla